


Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream

by frenchonionsoup



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bribery, Comedy, Crack Treated Seriously, Dreams, Dreamsharing, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, MAKI AND HIMIKO BEING BEST FRIENDS, Oumeno Week 2020, Pining, Reacquiring Dreams, References to ATLA, Slow Burn, Songfic, Tsumugi fangirling, Tsumugi getting her ship to sail, Tsumugi’s a sly lil shit, but not really?, crack ish?, for like one portion tho, matching outfits, really hopeless romantic, references to love stage, references to pucca, references to tangled, this was a pain in the ass to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchonionsoup/pseuds/frenchonionsoup
Summary: Tsumugi has a weird infatuation with making Kokichi and Himiko wear matching cosplays.What’s even weirder is having dreams of them wearing those cosplays and acting out a strangely romantic scene.What is Tsumugi planning and how the hell is everyone helping her?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5th, December 3rd, Prompt:Dream
> 
> I had a really hard time coming up with the idea for this fic and omg it was such a pain to write so please enjoy!

Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream  
Day 5th, December 3rd, Prompt:Dream

“Kokichi!” Kokichi and the rest of the boys looked up from their table to see Tsumugi stumble over to their group. 

“Eh Tsumugi? No offense but we don’t really trust you to sit with us after you tried spying in the boys locker room.” Rantaro sheepishly swatted his hand at her. Tsumugi looked taken aback. 

“C-can we stop bringing that up! I was just studying your bodies to make sure I costum your cosplays to fit!” Everyone looked uncomfortable and unconvinced. 

“Anyways.” Tsumugi continued. “Kokichi.” Tsumugi looked dead set on the Ultimate Supreme Leader. Kokichi felt an uncomfortable shiver go down his body. 

“What? I’m not getting nakey for you, I’m saving that for marriage!” Kokichi crossed his arms, a smug grin on his face. Tsumugi raised her brows. 

“Yeah...uh huh. Anyways, I need you to try on a few cosplays for me.” Before Kokichi makes up the excuse of not being nakey in front of her she holds a hand up to stop him. “You don’t have to get naked in front of me, I have a screen separator for privacy and I’ve already made your costumes, I just need you to wear it so I know if I need to make a few tailors.” 

Kokichi grimaced at the lack of excuses he can use to get out of this. He glanced at the boys with eyes crying for help but everyone plain ignored him or went back to their own conversations. Kokichi glared at them and huffed, turning back to Tsumugu. 

“Fine, I’ll go. But if I find out you have ulterior motives you and your precious doujins will pay.” Kokichi gave a bright smile! Tsumugi gulped and pray that her plans go according to plan and works until the final phase.

“Of course, of course! Just stop by my lab at 4 after classes. You won’t regret it!” Tsumugi nodded at him and ran off to her respective table. 

“I feel like you’re gonna regret this.” Kaito mumbled, stuffing an egg roll in his mouth.

Kokichi shrugged. He’ll get his revenge when things go south. 

_-_-_-

Tsumugi runs over to the table with the girls from her class and plops down in a seat in between Maki and Himiko. 

“Himiko! Himiko!” Tsumugi repeatedly patted the table on Himiko’s side. Himiko blinked up at her tiredly. 

“Eh? What?” He drawled out. Tsumugi prays that Himiko’s too tired to deny her request. 

“I made a few outfits for you, I was wondering if you could come by my lab to see if they fit properly? At around 4:15 after school?” Tsumugi smiled, trying to act as natural as possible. Himiko shrugged and turned back to her lunch. 

“Sure.” Is all she said and Tsumugi considered that an absolute win. Tsumugi’s eyes shined, to the concern of the rest of the girls seeing this all go down. 

Phase One:Lure Kokichi and Himiko into her trap. 

<><><>

Tsumugi prepared everything in her lab 40 minutes before Kokichi and Himiko were scheduled to arrive. 

She set up a screen in the far back for Kokichi to change into. While Kokichi changes, Himiko arrives, and Kokichi won’t be able to hear them talk. Tsumugi will have Himiko change will the meantime, probably help her with her hair quickly, and then they’ll come out at the same time and Phase Two will be complete and then she’ll have to wait until tomorrow to see if Phase Three is done. 

Tsumugi stops herself from getting excited when she hears the door open. She turns and luckily she sees Kokichi. 

“Ah Kokichi come in, come in.” Tsumugi waves him in and takes his clothes off the rack. Kokichi peers suspiciously at his outfit. 

He has to give credit where credit is due. 

The outfit consists of a lilac mock neck tank top with matching harem pants. A white sleeveless kimono goes over the outfit, a pair of white pointed flats. 

It doesn’t seem too suspicious...Kokichi sighs.

“I have to help you with your hair afterwards so let me know when you’re done!” Tsumugi beams. 

“Alright, let’s get this over with.” He grumbled, taking the costume and shuffling to the private screen in the back to where Tsumugi pointed him too. 

As Tsumugi watched him disappear behind the screen she began to pull her spare hidden screen from the side for Himiko and started counting.

One…

Two…

Three-

“Hey Tsumugi.” Himiko peered into the Ultimate Cosplayer’s lab. Tsumugi turned to Himiko with a delighted smile. 

“Himiko! Perfect Timing!” Tsumugi reached over to her rack and pulled out a costume. 

Himiko tilted her head at the costume. 

It seemed to be a black and red ninja costume. There was a cropped half long sleeved black shirt with a large turtle neck and a red heart in the middle of the shirt. There was also low rising baggy black pants that looked snugged around the top of her calf. She was also given a pair of red jikatabi shoes and red bandages. Tsumugi instructed that she change into her clothes first and she’ll help with her bandages and hair after. 

Himiko nodded and Tsumugi rushed over to Kokichi’s screen.  
She called out to him before entering, “Yoohoo! You done changing?” 

When Kokichi gave her the okay Tsumugi went behind her screen and began to tie his hair up on mini space buns with white silk ribbons. Well she did her best considering that Kokichi’s hair was still pretty short. 

Tsumugi ended up bringing his side bangs into the buns and smiled proudly at her work. 

“Okay stay here I gotta make sure I gave you everything for the outfit.” Tsumugi rushed out before he even had the chance to think about his response and dashed to Himiko’s screen.

She peaked in, “Hiiiii.” She was pleased when she saw Himiko with her clothes on and began working on her hair and bandages.

The red bandages were wrapped around her legs and her hands, as well as half her forearms. This theme continued around her stomach where the pants and the crop top didn’t cover. 

Himiko slipped on the jikatabis as Tsumugi wrapped black ribbons in pigtail top knots, the ribbon went from the base of Himiko’s head to an inch or two of free hair to poof out at the end. Himiko’s face was bare of her bangs and fully slicked back. 

Tsumugi clasped her hands together. 

“Oh yea, it’s all coming together.” Himiko tilted her head and was about to question how weird that sounded before Tsumugi told her to wait till she said to come and ran out from behind the screen. 

Tsumugi ran to Kokichi’s screen. 

“Okay I think that’s it, please come out!” Kokichi strayed out of the screen. Tsumugi dragged him to the center of the room. Kokichi eyed the other screen that definitely wasn’t there when he got here. 

“Okay you can come out!” Tsumugi yells at the screen. Kokichi looked alarmed and was about to ask Tsumugi who the hell was behind that screen before his mind completely went blank. 

Himiko slowly came out from the screen, her facial expression depicting the same sense of surprise Kokichi felt. 

They both stared at each other and Tsumugi felt like her presence and the world around them faded. 

Himiko’s jaw went slack as she openly oogled Kokichi in a getup completely unlike how he usually dressed. 

He looks like a whole other person with his face vulnerable of his bangs. 

_He...he..looks like a prince_

Himiko’s eyes widened, she felt a shiver go up her spin and her face burn. 

Kokichi wasn’t doing any better. 

The way the bandages emphasized parts of her figure that made them all the more noticeable when she moved, to the tufts of red hair bopping around when she made even the smallest of movements.

She, she is so-so-so cute-! 

Kokichi turned his head to the side and bought his arm up to cover his face. 

Tsumugi thought that now was the time to break their little trance. 

“Well to be honest I think they fit you both perfectly so you can go change and do whatever it is that you do in your freetime!” Tsumugi clapped. 

Kokichi immediately fled to his screen while Himiko pointedly avoided glancing in the general direction of Kokichi. She turned to Tsumugi. 

“Why did you have b-both of us here at the same time?” Tsumugi saw the hint of red still splotched on her cheeks. 

Tsumugi shrugged, “Just thought I’d get it out of the way faster.” Is all she said, not bothering to acknowledge the fact that she had timed their arrival and her helping them perfectly, nor the fact that their outfits were matching. Himiko slumped at the lack of a real answer and turned to change. 

When Kokichi was on his way out Tsumugi noticed that he made it his very goal not to even so much as take a peep at Himiko’s changing screen. 

When she was alone Tsumugi jumped with a fist pumped. 

Phase Two:Kokichi and Himiko fell in the trap is done, Phase Three is set to go. 

<><><>

Kokichi and Himiko mutually had the strangest dream...vision? That same night. 

_Kokichi had an obsessive infatuation with Himiko._

_Kokichi had tried anything a hopeless romantic can to get her attention but Himiko wouldn’t budge. Himiko had caught someone else’s attention._

_Tenko._

_A pageant was coming up, Himiko was one of the judges._

_Tenko and Kokichi had declared this a war for her love._

_Himiko was picky, everything she saw from both Tenko and Kokichi had been nothing but 1’s_

_Tenko had sabotaged all of the other contestants. But when it came to Kokichi he wouldn’t budge. Instead all of her tactics had actually worked in his favor._

_When Tenko tried to sabotage his already raggedy outfit with what she thought was earth worms they had turned out to be silk worms that ended up knitting a silk outfit from head to toe._

_When the talent portion came and she showed off her Aikido skills the crowd was amazed, yeah, the crowd except Himiko._

_Kokichi did some graceful ‘disappear and reappear behind the cloth’ tricks. Tenko spilled out chinese checkers to trip him up but he has beautifully landed on his feet and spun in the air to make up for his trip ups._

_All of which got him a 10 from HImiko._

_Tenko snapped, attacking Kokichi and in result hurting everyone and everything around her._

_Kokichi had subdued her and saved everyone, making Himiko start to become infatuated with him in return._

Himiko and Kokichi woke up at the same time. 

Kokichi stared up at his ceiling. ‘What the fuck was that.’

Himiko buried her face in her pillow. ‘It’s just a dream It’s just a dream It’s just a dream It’s just a dream-‘ 

<><><>

Kokichi walked into the classroom and his eyes immediately went to Himiko. Kokichi had wanted to rush over to his seat and avoid looking in her direction but he felt himself being drawn to her. 

The feeling was unfightable. 

Kokichi ran over to Himiko’s desk and perched himself on the side of it, leaning into Himiko’s personal space. 

“Himikooo!” Himiko recoiled back, well, as much as she could in her seat. 

Himiko blinked up at him. 

“I’m feeling quite lonely!” Kokichi wrapped his arms around himself and swayed from side to side. “I want a kissy kiss kiss,” Kokichi placed the palms of his hands against his cheeks. “Just a single peck. One smooch.” With every sentence he leans in closer and closer. “One little peck!” He put up one finger and winked. “A little packaccino!” He puckered his lips and continued to lean in before he got flung off the desk and across the room. 

Kokichi looked up to see Tenko by the side of Himiko, placing one foot down from kicking him. 

“Degenerate male! How dare you sexually assault vulnerable Himiko!” Himiko herself was blushing, pulling down her hat to make it less noticeable, which really only drew her more attention. 

Kokichi felt anger bubble up. If he can defeat her in his dreams and win Himiko over than he can do it in real life.

Kokichi stood up and started squaring down with Tenko. 

The rest of the class cleared away from their fight, some muttering about what this world has come to, some placing bets and cheering one side on, and Tsumugi, oh, _Tsumugi_. 

To say she wasn’t pleased would be a big understatement. She was _thrilled_..

Phase Three:Oh it works. Phase Four:Rinse and Repeat is a go. 

<><><>

Tsumugi knew they wouldn’t willingly say yes to her when she asks them for another ‘cosplaying fit session’. 

**Willingly.**

Tsumugi gathers up Himiko’s next costume and makes her way to Kaede’s dorm. Himiko would definitely be suspicious if it was Tsumugi herself dressing up Himiko, and so Tsumugi had tasked Tenko, Angie, and Kaede with the job. 

Tsumugi bribed Tenko with Himiko cosplay pics to bring her back to her lab. 

On Kokichi’s side Tsumugi informed Gonta of Kokichi’s dislike for bugs and had promised Gonta that she would give him a talk and get him to open up. Gonta, of course, took the bait and will be chasing down Kokichi to bring back to her. 

Oh how her geniusness can and is rivaling that of Miu’s. 

“AAAA PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN>” Speak of the devil, Tsumugi smiled sweetly as Gonta brought Kokichi in. 

“Kokichi.” Tsumugi said with the utmost pleasantly sweet tone. “What an honor to have you here.” Kokichi sneered at her. 

“What the hell are you up to, Tsumugi?” Tsumugi did nothing but chuckle.

“I simply have a few other outfits for you to try on! Don’t worry you’ll be alone. Except of course me and Gonta.” Tsumugi gestured to Gonta guarding the door. 

Kokichi scowled and glared at her. 

“If I do whatever it is you want me to do will you leave me alone?” Tsumugi hummed and turned to her rack of clothes, shifting other cosplays aside to find the one she intended on having the shorter wear. 

“Oh of course!” She pulled out the chosen outfit. 

It consisted of a dark teal blue leather tunic and a loose white button up underneath. The tunic was secured at the bottom with brown leather belts, and a satchel pouch. The bottom half was completed with light brown baggy pants tucked into leather boots. 

Kokichi reluctantly accepted the outfit and shuffled to the screen. 

<><><>

On the other hand, Himiko sits in Kaede’s dorm, dressed in a purple dress.

Her torso was decorated with a lavender corset, laced up with light pink ribbon, the dress stopped at the upper half of her calves, the skirt had light swirls and flowers etched into the fabric, a white petticoat peaks out from under. The sleeves stop at her forearm and the shoulders are slightly puffed out. The top and bottom of the sleeves, as well as the neckline, are trimmed with sheer lace. She was also barefoot.

On top of her head was an incredibly long wig, the same color of her natural hair, pulled into one large braid, with smaller ones in between.. Angie and Tenko were working on putting a variety of flowers into it. 

Kaede stood in front of her, dotting light makeup onto her. 

HImiko’s nose scrunched up at the floating powder as Kaede pulled away from her. 

“Hey, what was this for again?” The nature of this scenario seemed oddly similar… 

“We just wanted to play some dress up! I wanted to practice makeup for a-um,” Keade cleared her throat, pink hueing on her cheeks. “-an occasion. And Angie here wanted inspiration for an upcoming piece of hers.”

Angie perked up, “Nyeh ha! Atua believed that studying a real subject would prove me better in my next quest.” Angie bounced about.  
HImiko didn’t even need to question why Tenko had come along with them. 

“Himiko you look very beautiful!” She boomed. “N-not that you weren’t before! You’re always pretty.” Tenko switched to a more bashful side. 

Himiko let out a neutral hum. “Thanks.” Was all she said before Kaede started to brush her lips with a pink tinted gloss. 

Once Angie and Tenko were done with her hair they had her stand up. 

Himiko slightly winced at the weight the wig was pulling at her head but at least the dress was comfortable enough. She had to admit, her friends did pretty good. 

Kaede gasped in awe. 

“Himiko you’re just like a princess!” Himiko did a little half twirl, staring at herself in the full length mirror. She blinked in wonder at yourself. It’s insanely...different for her. 

“Okay HImiko! I apologize in advance!” Tenko bowed and as HImiko was about to ask her what the hell she was talking about until she suddenly got thrown over the Aikido master’s shoulder and started speeding off. 

“E-eh!? Tenko!?” Tenko ignored Himiko’s protests and sprinted out of Kaede’s room and into the halls. 

HImiko clutched onto the back of Tenko’s shirt in fear of falling and tensed. 

Before she knew it she got thrown onto her feet. _In front of Tsumugi’s lab._

Tenko threw open the doors and called out, “Tsumugi I’m here with Himiko!”

Himiko mentally groaned, but also tilted her head at Gonta, who politely waved. 

Tsumugi rushed over to Himiko and ushered her into her lab. 

“Himiko! I’m so glad you came to join us!”

Himiko tensed up at Tsumugi’s way too forced and way too nice smile. Himiko knew she wouldn’t be able to fight back against her, especially since Tenko managed to aid her in this. 

The two stronger ultimates took their place outside to guard the door.

Himiko shuffled in the room. She was praying that Kokichi wasn’t here. 

Kokichi was here. 

They looked at each other. 

Himiko took a look at Kokichi’s outfit, hoping he didn’t take it as her checking him out. 

“Himimi are you checking me out?” Kokichi smirked and took a long stride towards her. Himiko recoiled and gave him a disgusted look. 

“Ew, what is there to even check out?” Himiko said, ignoring her subconscious urge to look at the patch of pale skin freed from Kokichi’s top two undone buttons. 

Kokichi gasped and dramatically slumped his torso and head over, slapping a hand to his chest. 

“Himiko how hurtful! You know how long it took for me to build up this self esteem?” Kokichi peaked at her from under his bangs. 

He noticed the makeup on her. The shiny pink of her lips, longer lashes, rosy cheeks. He perked straight up. 

“Himiko you don’t need to put on makeup!” Himiko blinked at him. “You look ugly enough as you are!” Kokichi giggled. 

Himiko glowered at him. Why had she expected anything different? 

Tsumugi looked excitedly between the two. 

Oh the classic trope of teasing your crush when you secretly have feelings for them!

“Those three did a good job.” Tsumugi stepped over and lightly touched the braid, pulling at the skirt. Himiko bought the braid over her shoulder and examined it. 

“Huh, they really did.” Kokichi looked at Himiko as she did this. 

Something about seeing her with different hair like this…

Himiko flipped the braid over her shoulder and twirled along with it, her dress following after her. 

Kokichi felt his pulse quicken.

Tsumugi giggled and snuck a glance over at Kokichi. She grinned at the stunned look he was giving Himiko. 

Hopefully tomorrow and the next few days repeat until one of them makes the move. 

<><><>

Kokichi rubbed at his eyes, threatening to droop over. He was scared of what sleep would bring him. That dream, thing, felt too weird, too real. He tried to force his eyes open. He blinked. Then he knocked out. 

Himiko, well, she had succumbed to sleep in any and every situation so she immediately blacked out the moment she changed out of Tsumugi’s shenanigans and flopped onto her bed. 

It came back.

_Kokichi pushed their boat off the dock and jumped in himself. HImiko watched in wonder as they started to sail out._

_This was her first time sailing on a boat. It was also her first time about to see the lights in person and up close._

_The very lights she saw from her tower every year on her birthday._

_Kokichi sailed them until they stopped at a decent distance from the large palace. They both settled and waited for the first lantern._

_Himiko took out the bunch of flowers she had bought with her and began floating them on the water, slowly watching them swim away from her. Kokichi took some of the pile in his hands and handed it out beside her to pick from. Himiko gave a soft smile at the action._

_As Himiko placed another flower in the water, watching it as it parts from her, she sees a yellow dot light in the water._

_All those days, watching from a window._

_Himiko’s eyes widen and she looks up._

_In the sky is that same yellow dot._

_The first lantern._

_All those years, outside looking in._

_Himiko gasped and abruptly stood up, making the boat violently rock, making Kokichi desperately try to catch his balance and her keep her footing as she made her way to the end of the boat, she topped over but caught herself on the elongated pillar, hugging it as she stared up at the sky._

_All that time, never even knowing_  
_Just how blind I’ve been_

_Hundreds of lanterns begin to float in the sky. Himiko’s jaw drops in awe. She’s seeing it. She’s really seeing it ._

_For as long as she can remember she could only watch these from so far away. Now she’s here._

_Now I’m here, blinking in the starlight_

_Orange and yellow sprout from bigger boats. The lanterns start to crowd within each other._

_Now I’m here suddenly, I see_  
_Standing here, it’s all so clear_  
_I’m where I’m meant to be_

_The dark night sky turns warm._

_And at least I see the light._  
_And it’s like the fog has lifted_  
_And at last I see the light_  
_And it’s like the sky is new_

_Himiko sighed and leaned against the pillar._

_And it’s so warm and bright_

_Even Angie seemed to be enjoying it from her own little post._

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_As Himiko continued staring into the sky she felt something shift in the air._

_All at once, everything looks different._

_She turned around to see Kokichi with two lit lanterns in his own hands. He was smiling at her. Not smirking, or even grinning. But actually smiling._

_Now that I, see you_

_Himiko bounced over to the seat in front of Kokichi and beamed at the lights in his hands before looking at him._

_“I have something to give to you too.” Himiko says, eagerly reaching behind her to pull out the one thing that started this._

_His satchel._

_Kokichi blinked at it, surprised._

_“I know I should’ve given it to you much sooner but I was….I don’t know, scared I guess. “ Her auburn eyes glanced to the side, suddenly sheepish. “But I’m not scared anymore. Know what I mean?” She turned back to the purple haired man and chuckled._

_Kokichi’s eyes softened at her. He placed his hand on the satchel and gently pulled it down from where she held it up in front of her._

_“I’m starting to.” Is all he says, keeping eye contact. Himiko felt her smile widen._

_Kokichi handed her one of the lanterns and together they brought it up to the sky and let it out._

_All those days, chasing down a daydream_

_The lanterns danced in the sky with each other, intertwining and not losing any sight of it’s partner._

_All those years, living in a blur_  
_All that time, never truly seeing_  
_Things, the way they were_

_Kokichi looked down from the lanterns and turned his attention to Himiko._

_Now she’s here, shining in the starlight_

_She was leaning over the edge of the boat, body language childishly happy and giddy. Eyes squished from her wide smile. She then turned back to him, before pointing at a falling lantern._

_Now she’s here, suddenly I know_

_Himiko reaches out to push the lantern back up with her fingertips._

_If she’s here_

_Kokichi’s eyes felt glued onto her._

_It’s crystal clear_

_On impulse he reached out and grabbed ahold of her hand._

_I’m where I’m meant to go._

_Himiko looked down at his hand in surprise before she turned her attention to Kokichi. Her face immediately brightens up and she fully turns to him, both hands now fully clasped in his own._

_“And at last I see the light.” They both sang to each other._

_“And it’s like, the sky is new.” Himiko rang out._

_And it’s warm and real and bright_  
_“And the world has somehow shifted_

_“All at once, everything is different.”_

_Their hands stay tightly intertwined with each other._

_“Now that I see you.”_

_Their knees were touching, they started to lean in closer._

_Angie’s body bloomed dark red as she covered her eyes with scaly hands, yet couldn’t help but peak through them,_

_“Now that I, see you.”_

_Kokichi reached up to brush back Himiko’s fallen bangs behind her ear, hand trailing down her jaw before he settled for the back of her head.._

_They started to lean in._

Kokichi woke up and immediately groaned, ‘How does that keep happening?’

HImiko whimpered and rubbed at her eyes harshly, ‘These need to stop.’

<><><>

Kokichi sprinted through the halls, checking back behind him to see Kaito on his tail. 

“YOU PIECE OF SHIT YOU’RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS.” Kaito roared.

Kokichi snickered and turned a corner. 

Kokichi had snuck into Kaito’s room and read a juicy bit of Kaito’s diary. _Only Kaito Momota would keep a diary containing his sins and teenage angst hormones._

“Nishishishi! Better think twice before writing down about your crush on Ma-Ah!” Kokichi felt his body slam into a smaller lighter one. 

He stumbled before falling forward onto the body. 

Kokichi and the other person made startled, to disgruntled, to groaning of pain noises.

Kokichi lifted himself onto his knees (which were on either side of the person’s hips) and the palms of his hands (which were planted beside their head) and forced himself to hold back a squeak. 

Underneath him were eyes squeezed shut and small fists clenched at the sides of his own hands. Strands of red hair were splayed beneath her head and the rim of a pointed hat lay somewhere discarded. 

Red-brown eyes snapped open, immediately meeting eyes with him. 

Kokichi felt his breath hitch but couldn't find it in himself to pull away. 

“KOKICHI YOU DAMN PERVERT.” Kokichi felt the back of his jacket forcefully lift his entire body up, dragging him like a rag doll. Kokichi began struggling against the iron grip. 

“SHUT UP AS IF YOU CAN TALK!” Kokichi gritted his teeth, twisting and turning in Kaito’s grip.

Himiko sat up and blinked at the scene happening in front of her. Kaito turned to the fallen mage and offered a free hand to her. 

“So sorry about that Himiko, I’ll make sure this invasive perv won’t bother you for the time being.” He shot a smile at her, which then shot a wave of anger through Kokichi. 

Himiko grabbed onto the old and pulled herself up. She grabbed her hat from where it had fallen and started dusting it off. 

“It’s okay, thanks.” Was all Himiko managed to get out before she fitted the hat back onto her head and pulled it down slightly. 

Kaito began dragging Kokichi away as an argument between them arose. 

Himiko looked up from under her hat and chuckled. 

They both mentally, physically, and emotionally, prepare themselves for tomorrow.

<><><>

Kokichi makes it his absolute fucking goal to avoid everyone and anyone. He keeps his head down, doesn’t respond to anyone talking to them, if he does it’s very short and curt. As soon as classes end he immediately dashes out, during lunch he runs to his dorm. 

Kokichi jogs in through the halls before freezing. 

He takes a deep breath and smells the air. 

He smells berries and toasted crust. 

He shakes his head. 

‘No, I can’t give in. I can’t be weak. Not today, not for a long time.’

He was three steps past the cafeteria door before it swings open. 

“Oh hello Kokichi.”

Kokichi tenses up. He slowly turns around to see Kirumi with a warm motherly smile. 

“I made sweet berry tarts, would you like to try some? I made grape jam as the base.” Kokichi felt so trapped. God of course he wanted that sweet berry tart with a _grape jam base_. 

But...maybe it’s fine? This is Kirumi, she’s polite, logical, she wouldn’t betray him like that right? 

Placing his bets on Kirumi’s morals Kokichi gave in, “Yea sure!” 

Kokichi walked into the empty cafeteria to see a tray of perfectly shaped circular tarts, the crust browned and toasted to perfection, the berries lay in a carefully clean manner, making sure the berries look their absolute best. The grape jam is spread evenly under the berries, the substance shining in the light.

He couldn’t tell if the sight made his mouth water or dry. He gulped.

“Go ahead, try one.” Kirumi gestured lightly. Kokichi looked at her with amazement and disbelief. 

“Really? Just like that? You mean it?” Kokichi had to confirm. Was she really just this nice?

“Of course. Go on.” She nodded at him. Kokichi beamed and dashed for the tray. 

His fingers just brushed the tart when-

“Oh, hold on actually.”

No. NO. Kokichi felt the world along with his trust crumble down. 

“You may try it on one condition.” Kirumi gracefully sweeped by him and took the tray out of reach. 

Kokichi’s hand wavered in the air. 

_N-no-_

“Tsumugi has requested your assistance in her lab. I will give you these tarts as soon as I get the confirmation you’ve helped her.”

Kokichi did his very best to hold back tears. 

‘How good can those tarts taste? You’ve lived without them till now you can live a little more.’ 

….

Koichi sighed. He turned away from Kirumi and began on his way out of the cafeteria. 

“Yes ma’am…” He moaned dejectedly. 

<><><>

Rantaro walked around camus, head turning in all sorts of directions on a quest for finding something. Or rather, someone. 

Oh. 

Rantaro stopped in his tracks at the sight of Himiko, presumably napping judging by the light snoring emitting from her, under a tree. 

He shrugged, ‘Makes this easier for me.’ He thinks to himself before gently picking her up and striding over to Tsumugi’s lab. 

<><><>

Kokichi looked at himself in the mirror, honestly done with this shit. 

He wore a long wide sleeved robe thing that was held by a belt with a golden buckle, the edges of the robe lined with that same color, the ends of the robe was lined and his sleeves had an intricate design, the same theme continuing down to the ends of his robe. Coming out from his sleeves were longer, baggier ones, light rusted red while the wrist cuffs were a deeper shade. Coming out of the robe he wore a skirt looking ass thing that nearly dragged on the ground, the same color as his under sleeves paired with an ordinary pair of black shoes. 

Tsumugi peaked her head from behind the screen. “Oh perfect! We just have to wait for Himiko to get here so she can change.” She was about to leave before Kokichi stopped her. 

“What is this all about anyways?” He had asked. This was all part of something fishy. Tsumugi choosing him and Himiko specifically to pull this stunt on, the dreams that just so happen to be related to the costumes they wore that day.

Tsumugi hummed, “Oh you’ll see it plainly through the end. You’ll know by then trust me, spoiling it will just out my whole plan to plain waste! But it’ll all be worth it, especially for you two.” Tsumugi droned on ominously, sliding out to behind the screen. 

Kokichi clicks his tongue in frustration. 

Tsumugi spotted Rantaro with a snoozing Himiko in his arms. Tsumugi transfers the girl into her own arms, nodding and mouthing a silent ‘thank you’ to Rantaro. Tsumugi brings Himiko to her screen and gently places her on the prop couch. Tsumugi pulled out Himiko’s assigned outfit and began disrobing her. 

Tsumugi has seen Himiko in her underwear before, even without so. Tsumugi proceeded with gently putting on her cosplay. 

The cosplay was made up of a long blue dress that folded over like a kimono, with short sleeves. The edges of the kimono fold was whie, matching the white sash around the waist and the fur trimming the bottom of the dress. The skirt had large slits on both sides. Her arms were bound with brown leather arm bands. Tsumugi slipped on navy blue puffy, baggy over Himiko’s short legs and fitted gray shoes. The outfit came together with a thick necklace that had a jewel the same as Himiko’s barrette. Tsumugi then attempted to do her best hair loopies with the short hair Himiko gave her to work with.

Once Tsumugi was set on her work she began shaking Himiko awake. 

“Himiko, hiiii, Himikoooo.” Himiko moaned and squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head in an attempt of getting rid of whatever was bothering her slumber. 

She bought a hand up to rub the sleep out of her eyes and peeled them open. Once she took in Tsumugi, her surroundings, and her change of appearance, sense of _dread_ flooded her facial expression. 

She sighed and rolled to snuggle back into the couch. 

“Tsumugi please…” She drawled out. Tsumugi felt a sense of pity overcome her. As passionate as she is about her own talent she could come to understand that being woken up with it in your face (and on your body) would probably spike some irritation. 

**Too bad the anticipation of her devious plan coming together almost perfectly overrode that feeling.**

“I’ll make it as plain brief as possible Himiko! Just please, just this and one more session and everything should be set! Pleaaaaaase?” Tsumugi did her best puppy pouty face. Himiko sighed and lifted herself off the couch. 

“Fine.” She drags herself out from the other side of the screen to see Kokichi waiting with his arms crossed in exasperation. 

Himiko stopped right in front of him, “You getting plain tired of this too?” HImiko asked as if she were a wallflower at a party asking another wallflower if they wanted to get the hell out of there. 

Kokichi gave her a curt nod, “Yup. I cannot be the only one who thinks there’s some ulterior motive to this right?” Himiko shrugs. 

“Heck if I know. Frankly I’m just exhausted from not being able to trust anyone anymore.” Kokichi feels a pang of betrayal hit his heart as he’s reminded of Kirumi and her bribery of berry tarts. 

“You can say that again.” Kokichi and Himiko nod at each other in understanding. 

“I-I’m right here you know?” Tsumugi catches the pair’s attention. The two looked at her before scowling and looking away from her. Tsumugi’s mouth hung open in disbelief and frankly? A little hurt? 

“Anyways you look pretty sick.” Himiko softly punched Kokichi’s arm. He grinned and flipped a finger at one of her hair loopies. 

“These are cute.” He says _so casually_. Himiko ignores the flip her heart does and chuckles at him.

Tsumugi begins wondering if maybe she should have switched Katara and Zuko out for Toph and Sokka. But no, in this phase and if everything goes according to plan, Zutara would be more fitting for them in the end. 

Tsumugi pouts, if they get the dream she’s meant to give them she’s sure going to miss their light banter-flirting tomorrow. 

<><><>

A door swings open to see a very tired, barely even awake Shuichi squinting his eyes at the shorter boy in front of him. 

“Kokichi it’s literally twelve in the morning what do you want?”

Kokichi shifts his footing. 

“This is going to sound weird, I swear I’m not like fucking with you, but I keep having these weird dreams and I thought, I don’t know, sleeping in the same room as someone will make me not have those dreams?” Kokichi squeezed out of his system, very unsure. Shuichi frowns and hopes he’s as genuine as he’s sounding right now. 

“Yea okay. I have extra pillows and blankets so you can sleep on the floor.” Shuichi shrugged and let him slip into his room. Shuichi dug into the small linen closet in his room and pulled out two pillows and a quilted blanket, handing them to Kokichi. 

Kokichi settles beside Shuichi’s bed and sighs, “Thanks dude.”

“No problem man.” Is all the detective replies with before they start to doze off. 

<><><>

Himiko slips out of the bathroom, clad in her nightgown. 

“Sorry for intruding in on you like this Maki. I just feel like you’re the best person to come to about this without making it a big deal.”

Maki shrugs, hugging a pillow to her chest. “I don’t mind. I’m...not good at this but if you want to talk about those dreams you can.” Maki burres half her face into the pillow. HImiko plops down on the bed beside her and waves her off. 

“It’s fine. I’m too tired to explain. It’s really weird. If it happens again I’ll tell you tomorrow.” Maki nods and they both settle in the bed. 

What? Fuck yea Maki’s gonna think of Himiko like a little sister and would cuddle with her. Fuck off.

“Night Maki.”

“Night.”

<><><>

_Himiko wanders around in a cave covered in shining green crystals._

_Another dream…_

_Himiko takes a swift look around her surroundings and looks down at herself. ‘She...actually knows she’s in a dream.”_

_Himiko starts to panic. What does she do when she meets Kokichi? Surely he won’t know either. How was she supposed to act? What role is she supposed to play? Is he dreaming this too?_

_As if one cue a hole up top opened up._

_“You’ve got company.’ A gruff voice says before a blur of red and purple barrels it’s way towards her. Himiko steps back as the figure lands before her._

_THe hole is covered back up and the person lifts their face up to reveal to Himiko the very boy she was expecting._

_‘Kokichi.’_

_Kokichi looks at her with wide eyes. “Himiko!” He scrambles to stand up. “Holy shit!” HImiko tilts her head at him._

_‘Was this part of the dream or-?’ Kokichi suddenly grapes onto Himiko’s arms, making her jump in surprise._

_“Himiko we’re in a dream! I don’t know if you’ve also experienced the other ones, god I hope so because then this would be awkward, b-but don’t worry we didn’t like, do anything weird. Anyways this is my first time being aware that I’m in a dream and I have to know if you also feel the same.” Kokichi slightly starts to shake her back and forth._

_Himiko gently grabs at Kokichi’s wrist and pulls them down from her arms._

_“You’re not alone. I think I’ve had the same dreams as you have. This has to be Tsumugi’s doing.” Himiko’s gaze turns determined and stern._

_Kokichi sighed of relief., “Oh thank god I’m not the only one.” He suddenly looks down at the hands on his wrists. Himiko catches on and immediately lets go of them._

_“Sorry!” HImiko felt her cheeks start to heat up, starting to focus on avoiding his eyes. She misses Kokichi’s own cheeks reddended._

_“What do we need to do to stop them? My guess is that Tsumugi wants something to happen so we just need to go along with her and this will all be over.” Himiko starts to think that maybe him hanging out with  
Shuichi is starting to rub off on him. _

_“She told me yesterday, or earlier today, that we have to cosplay together one more time.” Himiko adds. Kokichi perks up._

_“Okay! If that’s true then we hopefully get to our conclusion by then.” Kokichi nods assuringly to himself._

_HImiko hums, “Why do you think she’s doing this?” Kokichi looks up at Himiko. He thinks about what Tsumugi said to him earlier today. It doesn’t seem anything materialistic so he really couldn’t say. It was something they have to ‘realize’._

_“Frankly, I have no idea what’s going through that weeb’s head. We just need to go through with it and see it to the end.” Kokichi shrugs._

_Himiko sighs. “I guess so.”_

_The world around them starts to fade into darkness._

_“You think we’re waking up right now?” Himiko asks, keeping her eyes up at the black starting the engulf their dream world._

_“I guess so.” They both looked at each other in the way. “See you tomorrow then.” Is the last thing Himiko hears._

<><><>

Kokichi sits up and rubs his palms into his face, sighing. He looks over Shuichi’s bed to see the detective still asleep. He thought it was time to jump back from his contrast of behavior from last night and **jumped on the bed.**

“SHUICHIIIIIIIII WAKE UPP WAAAAAAAAA.” He bounced up on the bed. Shuichi groaned and lifted his head, glaring weakly at the supreme leader. 

He was starting to think that maybe Kokichi was acting just to disturb him.

_“What.”_

Kokichi’s bouncing ceases and he settles onto his bed.

“I had another one of those dreams again.” Kokichi mumbles. Shuichi’s glare softens. 

“What was it about?” Shuichi asks. Kokichi hugs his legs to his chest, putting his chin down on his knees. 

“...okay can you promise not to tell anyone? Especially Tenko and Kaito.” Kokichi felt uncomfortable being open like this but Shuichi wasn’t the type to use people’s feelings against themselves. He was trustworthy. 

“Of course. This stays in between us.” Shuichi sits up against the headboard. Kokichi pulls his leg down into a criss-cross. 

“So...I’ve been having these weird dreams about Himiko, not like that.” He narrows his eyes down at Shuichi, continuing before Shuichi processes what he meant enough to get flustered. “But remember how Tsumugi asked me to help with her cosplay shit?” Shuichi nodded. 

“Yeah, so she’s been setting it up so that me and Himiko are there at the same time and we keep getting matching outfits and later that night I get dreams about her wearing the costumes and we’re like in these weird scenarios? I don’t know but it’s weird Shuichiiii.” Kokichi flops down beside Shuichi and digs his face in the mattress. Shuichi hums. 

“That’s definitely strange. Have you talked to Himiko or Tsumugi about this?” He peers down at the other boy. 

Kokichi thinks back to the dream he just had, the one he and Himiko both knowingly just shared. “I’ve kinda talked to Himiko about it. Tsumugi seems to have some sort of a play into this thing, and I doubt she’d tell me.” Shuichi nods. 

“That girl has been awfully adamant about getting you two together in her lab so there’s no doubt about it.” Kokichi sighs. 

“But apparently it’ll be worth it and there will be something in the end.” He shrugs. Shuichi furrows his brows. 

“Huh….” Shuichi trails off, but his mind is racing as fast as 8 year old horse girls 

<><><>

HImiko snaps her eyes wide open and sees Maki standing up, brushing her extremely long hair. 

“Good morning.” Maki greets as she brushes through the ends of her hair. 

“Morning.” Himiko mumbles. Himiko watched Maki separate her hair into two parts. 

“I had the dream again.” Himiko finally lets out. Maki frowns and meets Himiko’s eyes in the mirror. 

“Do you wanna say what it was about.” Maki grabs a red scrunchie and starts loosely tying it over one pigtail. 

HImiko closes her eyes, sighing. “Sure.” She moves to sit up, placing the palms of her hands to her cheeks. 

“It’s about Kokichi.” She misses the brief flash of alarm passing through Maki’s eyes. “Tsumugi’s been making us cosplay some couple characters and I’ve been having dreams where we wear the same cosplay we wore that day and we do some romantic stuff.” Himiko shrugs. “We don’t like, kiss though. Or well we almost did one time but I woke up.” Himiko looks up at Maki to see her deep in thought. 

She was staring into her reflection with narrowed eyes and a frown. “He’s not...up to anything now is he?” Maki moves her eyes to look into Himiko’s. Himiko shook her head. 

“I really don’t think so. He seemed to be suspicious of what Tsumugi’s planning.” The dream seems to say so at least. Unless he was also in on this and he was just a good actor. She decided against saying this so that Maki could trust him for once. 

Maki turns to Himiko. “That’s very weird.” She mumbles. “I’ll try to talk to her and see if I can get anything out of her. I’ll let you know though.” Maki nods at herself. 

“Okay, thanks Maki.” Himiko shoots her a smile and slides off the bed. 

Maki returns the smile and opens a drawer to get her clothes out of. 

<><><>

It was a saturday so there were no classes. Shuichi asked around their friends to see if they’ve seen Tsumugi around. None has said a specific place other than the fact that she’s probably in her lab. Shuichi turns a corner into the hallway Tsumugi’s lab is in and he smiles. 

“Maki! Hey!” He waves a hand at her. Maki looks up from fiddling with her hair and gives him a small wave back. They both meet in the middle, right in front of Tsumugi’s lab. 

“Hey. What’s up with you?” Maki asks nonchalantly. Shuichi shrugs. 

“Just gonna talk to Tsumugi is all.” Maki’s eyes rose in slight surprise. 

“Oh, me too.” Shuichi nods at her. 

As he was about to offer her to go in first the lab doors beside them swiftly opened up. Their mutual target pokes their head out and smiles at them. 

“Shuichi and Maki! What a plain coincidence to see you both here at the same time!” Maki and Shuichi suppress shivers at the wording, both knowing full well what Kokichi and Himiko’s been going through. 

“Actually, Tsumugi, I’m here to talk to you about this whole Himiko and Kokichi thing.” Shuichi raises a hand awkwardly. 

“I second that.” Maki crosses her arms and uses one of them to also raise a hand. Tsumugi tilts her head at them but opens the door wider. 

“Well then, please come in.” The pair strides in the room and gawk at the display in front of them. 

They see two mannequins. One of them is dawned in a literal wedding dress. The skirt didn’t look too heavy, but it definitely touched the ground. The bodice seemed form fitting, sheer ruffles peaked out of the neckline. The sleeves seemed to fold over the shoulder. There was a large bow in the back of the dress. On the desk was white elbow length gloves, white rose hair clips, and pink choker that was decorated with a single white rose. There was also a neat arrangement of jewelry, a pearl necklace that had a white gem hanging from it, small chains with smaller gems hung from either side of it.

The other mannequin had on a matching white suit. The slacks and the suit jacket was white, the waistcoat was a very pale light shade of blue, a baby blue tie tucked into it. A matching white rose is tucked into the pocket of the jacket. The shoes were also white to match. 

“What the hell.” It wasn’t even a question Maki said in a very dark tone. 

“Hey yeah...what is this all about?” Shuichi asked in absolute _terror_.

Tsumugi bounced up to her costumes and and started showing them off. 

“It’s my last set of cosplay for Himiko and Kokichi! This is from an anime called Love Stage, you see-“

“Don’t care.” Maki cut her off. “What are you trying to get out of this?” Maki crossed her arms, glowering at the cosplayer. 

“Get out of this? _I’m_ not the one getting something out of this.” Tsumugi leaned her cheek on the shoulder on the mannequin, smiling at Maki. 

Shuichi raised an eyebrow, “So, you’re doing this for Kokichi and Himiko?” He asked slowly. Tsumugi stood up and pointed at him. 

“Precisely! Kokichi and Himiko seem to have that…that certain type of relationship. That in between of liking each other, hinting at it, making a move! But then pulling back out of fear-“ 

“Woah woah woah-what?” Shuichi waved his arms around, cutting Tsumugi off before she goes an a tangent.

“You guys get me right?” Tsumugi looked in between the two. 

“So you’re trying to...set them up?” Maki, frankly, looked uncomfortable. 

“Yes again! I can see it in the way they look at each other, they do like each other, they just need to come to terms with it and act on it!” Tsumugi clapped her hands. Shuichi looked down at the ground. 

‘She….she’s not wrong. Kokichi’s a dick to everyone but he seems to have a soft spot for her. I remember seeing them together a handful of times and they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Maybe this will all really be worth it.’

He looked up at Tsumugi with determined eyes. 

“I’ll help.” He said with no room for argument. Tsumugi’s eyes sparked while Maki roughly grabbed at his shoulder and turned her towards him. 

“Shuichi, do you have any idea of what you’re getting into?” Maki furrowed her brows at him. Shuichi looked at her in the eyes. 

“Yeah, I do. I’m gonna make my friend happy with his crush Maki. That’s what I’m getting myself into. And if he really doesn’t like her like that then that’s that. That’s my bad. But right now? I’m gonna help my friend.” Shuichi says with full confidence, call him Kaeede. 

Maki opens her mouth, then closes it. She closes her eyes and sighs. 

“Yeah, alright, fine.” Shuichi frowns, but honestly didn’t expect her to jump in on-

“I’ll help.” Shuichi’s eyes widen while Tsumugi literally _slaps_ her hands together, makes a big ass Mario ass jump and yells “YES.” 

“If it’ll make Himiko happy I’ll help.” Maki shrugged and averted her eyes down to the ground. Shuichi smiled at her while Tsumugi’s mind was filled with plans to incorporate the pair. 

“That’s very admirable of you, Maki.” Maki jumped at the compliment. As she was about to impulsively ask him if he wanted to die Tsumugi jumped in between them. 

“Very admirable! Now I think I can already utilize you for the ending of Phase 4:Rinse and Repeat!” Shuichi tilted his head. 

“Phase 4? What’s Phase 5?” Tsumugi waved him off with both hands. 

“You’ll hear me say Phase 5 outloud to myself once this phase is done, please be patient! **Anyways** this day, if it goes according to plan, will be the last day of Phase 4.”

“Now,” Tsumugi pulled Shuichi and Maki into a huddle, much to Maki’s discharge. “Here’s the plan for today…”

<><><>

Himiko sat in her own lab, aiming cards at a target board trying to get them to stab through. She got a few cards in and she’s starting to get the technique down. 

Himiko squinted her eyes as she lined up the card with the board. As she pulled her hand inwards towards her wrist to flick out the door slammed open, making Himiko jump and instinctively fling the card _far_ from her target. 

“Himiko.” Said magician turned around to see Maki standing there. 

“Oh hey Maki. What’s up” Himiko asked, idly shuffling her cards. Maki started walking towards her. 

“I know you trusted me but please, trust me when I saw that getting this over with will make things end smoothly. Well hopefully.” Maki shrugged. 

“Maki what-?” Maki bent her body side ways to lift Himiko into her arms. Himiko squealed, dropping her cards and immediately wrapping her arms around Maki. “Maki!” She yelled out in alarm as Maki started jogging out of the room. 

“I’m trying to help you, I’m not any good at this y’know?” She said nonchalantly as Himiko connected the puzzle pieces and buried her face into Maki’s shoulder, groaning. 

<><><>

Kokichi sat against his bed sipping on his first love Panta. He was scribbling into a notebook. 

He used to use it to collect data and keep tabs on his fellow classmates and targets of his bullshit but nowadays he’s been using it to record and take note of Himiko. 

The whole Tsumugi thing, the dreams, his feelings towards her. 

Kokichi chewed at the top of his pencil as he stared down at the words,

‘Crush:  
-Dreams  
-Teasing  
-Matching cosplay  
-’

He felt frankly ridiculous trying to figure out what his feelings were in a notebook people would automatically jump to calling a diary. It makes him think about the time he stole Kaito’s diary and read about his pathetic crush on Maki-

“What’s up fucker.” Kokichi looked over to his window to see Kaito and Shuichi leaning on the windowsill. Kokichi blinked at the two. He looked down at his dia-notebook. 

Kokichi jumped from his bed, scrambling to throw the notebook under his bed. 

“SICK HIM BOY.” Shuichi yelled, prompting Kaito to jump over the window and dive for him. 

“OH HELL NO NOT AGAI-OH FUCK OH FUCK.” Kokichi tripped over his fallen blanket and got pummeled to the ground by Kaito’s heavy fucking body. 

Kaito manhandled Kokichi like a cat (or a rat) and turned to Shuichi. 

“Hey,” Kaito nudged his head to the floor towards Kokichi’s bed. “-get that notebook.” Kokichi kicked at Kaito’s ass. 

“NO WHAT THE FUCK YOU GUYS????” Kokichi screeched as Shuichi dove for the notebook and shoved it in his coat. 

“Alright.” Shuichi pulled out a bundle of clothes. “Hold him down.” 

Kaito throttled him to the ground and they began pulling off his clothes. 

“SHUICHI I TRUSTED YOU NOOO NOOOOOOOOOO.”

<><><>

Kokichi stumbled as he was dragged through the halls, the very familiar halls that have been haunting him for the past three days. His arms were looped and locked with Shuichi and Kaito, whom was dragging him. 

The two had forced him into some fancy white suit, Kokichi already knowing who was behind this. He had tried getting his secret notebook back from Shuichi but had failed, all he could do is pray that the same Shuichi he trusted would come back and keep that di-notebook away from Kaito at the very least. 

Kokichi felt his fear spike when he saw the ultimate assassin leaning against the wall opposite of his recent place of nightmares and terrors. She looked their way and nodded in approval.

“Good job you too. Thanks Kaito for helping us.” She nodded at him. Kaito chuckled and waved her off, Kokichi tried not to gag. 

“Naaah it’s a pleasure Maki Roll! Glad to be of help.” Kaito chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand whilst Maki averted her eyes and began fiddling with her hair. 

Kokichi growled, ‘If Tsumugi doesn’t set those two up and let me in on it I will kill every single one of these motherfuckers.’ Kokichi thought before freezing up himself. 

Set them up….Is that what she meant by-

“Okay Cockitchy, be good in there and just be yourself, you got this man!” Kaito nudged him in the side. 

“Good luck!” Shuichi chimed in sheepishly as they threw open the doors and threw him in. As Kokichi stumbled from the force the doors closed in on him. Kokichi huffed up and turned to glare at the door. 

What do they know?

Kokichi looked around to see nobody else there. “Hellooo? Tsumugi? Himiko?” Kokichi called out. “Hey did they really lock me in here by myse-mysel….” Kokichi’s words became jumbled and soon enough any words meant to come out were caught in his throat. 

Slowly walking out from behind one of Tsumugi’s sets was Himiko. Himiko dawned in a white dress that screamed romantic beauty. 

Wide auburn eyes were blown wide at the sight of Kokichi dappered up in a wedding suit meant to match hers. Himiko felt her cheeks burn and turned her face away to hide it behind a gloved hand. 

Kokichi’s heart jumped at the sight of Himiko being flustered over him, but in all honesty all of his instincts started to jump at him from the very first glance he set on the magician. 

Kokichi swallowed and slowly started to walk towards her. Himiko saw what he was doing and started walking towards him as well. Seeing Himiko pick up her dress as she walked gave him visions of seeing her at an actual wedding and he tries not to dwell on it enough to get even more overwhelmed by this. 

The two stopped in front of each other. Eyes full of anticipation stared at their flushed faces. Kokichi cleared his throat. 

“You...you look very beautiful.” Kokichi said breathlessly, eyes still trailing over her appearance and taking note and every and any detail to store and daydream about. The corners of Himiko’s lips tilted up. 

“Thanks.” She had said, barely above a whisper. She reached her hands up to brush at the lapels and held her hand onto them. “You can be quite handsome when you clean up like this.” She chuckled. Kokichi huffed out a laugh. He hesitantly placed his hands onto the hips of her smaller frame. 

“You know, this makes me excited for what’s to come in the future.” Kokichi took one of HImiko’s hands in his own and brought up to his lips, placing a gentle peck on the back of it and pulling back with a grin. He immensely enjoyed the close up action he got of seeing even more red pile onto her cheeks, traveling up to the tips of her ears. 

“I-Who know you could be so s-smooth.” Himiko laughed and turned her head away from him. The comment paired with the kiss on her hand made her whole body jolt. Kokichi lets go of her hand and brings it up to her cheek, turning her back to him. 

God, he wanted nothing more than to be the only thing in Himiko’s eyes. His own eyes flickered down to her slightly parted lips. Himiko felt her breath hitch. Himiko suddenly felt hyperware of the fact that her lips were dry and darted her tongue out to wetten them. Kokichi’s eyes darken. 

Before he knew it he had gotten a better grasp of Himiko’s chin with his fingers and slammed their lips together. Himiko let out the _cutest squeak_ before she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss with as much force as he did. Himiko’s arms snaked around his neck, lightly twirling and tugging at his hair. Kokichi let out a soft groan and pulled her body flushed against his by her waist. One arm stayed around her waist while the other moved up so his palm was resting flat against the middle of her back, making Himiko instinctively arch into him even more. 

Kokichi’s eyes opened half lidded, pupils wavering. 

_He didn’t want it to stop._

<><><>

Tsumugi skipped to where the trio stood by the door. 

“Hey guys! How’s it going?” The other’s turned to her. 

“Pretty good I would say. Both of them are in, in their cosplays right now. We couldn’t hear them clearly though. Hope something’s actually happening.” Shuichi shot a worried glance over at the door. Kaito waved him off. 

“It’s fiiine dude. They’re probably smooching it out. I’ve always had a sneaking suspicion they had a thing for each other.” Kaito muttered, mentally weighing the pros and cons and him asking Tsumugi to do this with him and Maki. 

“Why don’t we check?” Tsumugi innocently offered, already going towards the doors. 

“I really don’t want to-” Maki tried but not really to stop her but Tsumugi cracked open a sliver of the doors and immediately closed it. She had a frozen smile on her face. Shuichi furrowed his brows in concern. 

“Um, are they okay-?” Tsumugi turned back to them and clasped her hands. 

“Oh they are _very_ okay. Phase 4:Rinse and Repeat and the fifth of final phase, Magnet, has been completed. Thank you so much for your help guys.” Tsumugi smiled gratefully and bowed. 

“Wait why is it called Magne-” Shuichi was abruptly interrupted when Tsumugi turned and began walking away. 

The trio looked after her. The three turned to each other and mutually nodded. 

“Let’s leave them alone and read Kokichi’s diary.”

And with that the three went off to do just that. Tsumugi’s called ship had been sailed successfully.


End file.
